Together as One
by NicodiAngeloknowsShadows
Summary: Nick doesn't realise how much he really needs Judy. Drabbles and one-shots, just to get me started okay! NickxJudy. Rated M for later chapters (perhaps)
1. The Real You

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story/chapter ever so PLEASE be nice! Let's see how it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh, but I do own the plot!**

Forever.

That is how long he had been running.

Just running.

 _If I stop, she is dead._

He stumbled, and almost fell over a rock, but regained his balance. Kept on running.

 _Judy._

Through sweat and tears, he knew he had to find her. He kept running. He saw the warehouse, but it never seemed to get closer.

 _Judy._

Every joint in his body screamed in agony, telling him-, no _yelling_ in his ear to stop. To give up. That it is hopeless. He kept going.

 _Judy._

This time, he didn't stumble. He fell.

 _Judy._

He felt his ribs crack as he hit a massive rock, but he didn't care. He got on all fours and wiped the dirt out of his eyes, regretting it immediately. As he lifted his head, he saw her.

 _Judy!_

He opened his mouth and screamed: "JUDY!"

She turned and saw him. Her face lit up and just as a smile started to appear, her body shaking violently as the bullet hit her. Nick didn't see where it came from; he just saw her smile being replaced by a look of disbelief. Everything slowed down. In slow motion, she looked down and fell just as the first blood appeared.

 _JUDY! NO!_

Nick couldn't remember getting up and running to her, which is strange because that is his first instinct. His first thought as the bullet hit her. He had frozen. _Move you fucking idiot, move!_ His body didn't obey. _Move!_ he commanded his body. Nothing happened. By this time, his face was full of tears and dirt. _Please move,_ he thought. His body suddenly surged forward. The next thing he knew he was over her, kneeling by her side administering CPR like he has never done before.

"Judy!" he sobbed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go! It wasn't... COME ON Judy! You can do it! You _have_ to do it!"

She opened her lilac eyes just a little bit, coughed roughly with her body shaking violently with each cough.

He gave her mouth to mouth, before continuing with the CPR. "Please Judy, don't leave me. I can't live without you. I can't, I _won't._ I love you Carrots".

By this time, he was crying so much that his face-fur was wet. He tasted the salty tears. His hands seem to be pumping without his brain registering it.

"Please, please, please, please, please, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

 _She's gone._

He knew this was true, but wouldn't accept it. "NO! " He started hitting her chest. "NO, NO, NO! You will live. Please, you have to..."

He let his body go limp.

He felt his breath calming, and his tears drying up.

He took his dead partner-, no his dead _friend's_ hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you, Judy. See you soon."

The last thing he remembered is him pulling the trigger. Everything went black...

 **Oooooo! A cliffie! Don't worry, from here on out everything will be better! I apologize for the short chapter (ONLY 500 WORDS OMG THAT'S NOT EVEN A SHORT PARAGRAPH!) BUT I just want to see how it goes. If you liked it please comment and fav. because judging those, I will see if I should take this story further...**

 **So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!**


	2. What it means to Care

**Hello, everyone! I can't sleep. And when I can't sleep, I write.**

 **So, as you all know I left you hanging. But I'm going to change over to the first person. Sorry! Well, I won't keep you! Let's get going! r &r please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh, but I do own the plot!**

Nick's POV:

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat, the covers clinging to me. I bolted upright, panting heavily.

 _It was just a dream. Breathe Nick, it was just a dream... right?_

I looked around in an attempt to orientate myself.

My apartment was quite simple. It had three rooms. A living-room combined with the kitchen, separated by half-wall kitchen counter, with two bar stools pushed in under it. The kitchen was fully equipped completed with a dishwasher and VX8 Smart-Stove. I know, I know it is expensive, but hey, I love to cook alright? I know it doesn't fit the sly ex-con fox profile but everyone has their own little quirks and secrets. Mine is that I love to cook. Anything from something as simple as BBQ Chicken, to something as complex as Roach-Racket Lasagna (I would never dare to make that for Judy though). But it didn't stop there, oh no. I wouldn't be a true fox if I didn't do things all the way right? I also love to bake. Carrot bread, almond chocolate truffles, Locust pie and my personal favorite; blueberry fondant. But the best of all is my butternut-infused ice cream. Okay, okay, I'll stop rambling.

My living room was composed of a TV, blue couch with a coffee table. On the coffee table, all alone, stood a Sokan Styled Bonsai tree in a white pot. Yes, I love to cultivate Bonsai trees, but that's something for later, alright? On the wall is a picture of me and Judy, on my first day at work.

I still remembered how the shivers ran up and down my spine as she casually put her right arm around my shoulders. All I could think was: "I love you Judy, and you don't even know it. Please stop. Please take your arm away before I do something that I shouldn't, like try to kiss you. I don't trust myself around you anymore. Please, _please_ take your arm away!". My bedroom has only five things in it. My double bed, my bedside table, my closet, my clothes inside of it, and my diary, hidden safely in the roof. Technically not in my room, I know, but nonetheless hidden. I didn't trust my room enough to hide my diary in it. It sounds stupid I know, but no one, and I mean _no one_ must ever read my diary. Not even Judy. God, _especially_ not Judy.

And then I had my bathroom, undoubtedly the most boring part of my apartment.

"Judy," I whispered to the darkness, remembering my dream. I almost started crying again. Somehow through the tears I manage to punch in Judy's number.

*Ring Ring*

 _It was just a dream_. And thank god for that.

*Ring Ring*

 _Come ON pick up, pick up, PICK UP!_

 _*_ Ring Ring*

I started to panic. What if this wasn't just a dream. What if... _NO. I won't think like that._ But then why isn't she picking up?

*Ring Ri-*

"Hello?"

I shivered all over, my tail starting to wag slightly when I heard Judy's gorgeous morning voice. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Judy! It's me! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you-"

"Whoa, whoa Nick! One question at a time!" She yawned.

"Why are you calling me.." there was a pause "... 2:48 in the morning? We have a briefing tomorrow morning 6:00 am sharp! And I'm not even starting about how much-"

"Carrots?" She kept quiet when she heard how little and scared I sounded.

"I need you Carrots. Now more than ever."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She suddenly sounded very much awake. "Are you hurt? What happened? Why are-"

I interrupted her. "I dreamt something. Something bad." I hesitated. Will she speak to me, comfort me in the middle of the night, just because of some stupid dream?

She kept quiet for what felt like ages. I felt like I should say something, but what? I wanted to tell her about my highly disturbing dream, but I didn't want to scare her off. Not now, when I need her.

"Carrots?" I tried again. Then she said something that left me speechless, wondering what I did to deserve her.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on. Whatever it is, we'll work it out," she sounded determined. "See you soon."

When I finally found my tongue again, she had already hung up. I just sat there in the darkness in my boxers, flabbergasted. I didn't think she cared enough. I mean, we are partners and all, but I never knew she cared enough to wake up 2:48 in the morning just because I dreamt something. Something horrid, but still. I honestly had the best friend in the entire world.

But she was still just a friend.

Sadly.

 **TA-DA! Well isn't that nice? So sad and yet comforting. Little bit longer this chapter than the previous one, but then again the previous one was so short you could read it in literally 2 minutes. But this one is a little bit longer. So, do you think Judy be enough comfort for Nick's terrible dream? Only one way to find out! XD**

 **So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!**


	3. Being there for you

**Well, hello, once again, from me! I'll try to make this my longest chapter yet! Exited? I know I am! Now remember where we left off? Aww, poor Nick, I hope he feels better! But what about Judy? Let's find out, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh, but I do own the plot!**

Judy's POV:

There was only one thing that went through my mind when I saw my blue bedside stand, being awakened rudely by my rigging phone (even before I checked who was calling me) was _Nick._ He gave it to me for my 23d birthday, the stand I mean, not the phone. It was so... Nick! Just like him! And I love it. Normally someone would give you a bouquet of flowers, a chocolate accompanied by a nice "Happy Birthday! Have a nice day!" card from the $5 store downtown. But not Nick. When he stumbled in with a box that almost couldn't fit through my door, I was, well, surprised! I can recall how I played it over and over in my head of what it could be. _A new TV? No, that is way too expensive and Nick doesn't have that kind of money. A new stove? Definitely not, he knows purrfectly well that I can't cook. A... uhm... painting perhaps. What, a painting that's the size of a small recliner? O, it could be a small recliner! But then again, that box is too small, even for a bunny-recliner..._ And so it went on. Over and over in my head, the curiosity almost strangling me. When I unboxed it, I jumped on him, overcome with sheer joy. I almost kissed him right there and then, but I wasn't _that_ giddy, so I settled for a hug. But an extra-long one, of course! Even though it was my birthday, that didn't give me the permission needed to freak him out. I still couldn't quite get over it. He is my partner _and_ my best friend. _My only friend,_ I reminded myself. _The rest of the force still just saw me as an in-the-way-needy bunny._ But not Nick. He was different. When I first saw him, I was bedazzled. My breath caught in my throat. He was purrfect. I still remembers the shivers that ran up and down my spine. I was stunned. Frozen. And I remained so for a very long time. I only started to thaw out a while ago. When he became my partner I could only think one thing.

 _I have a chance._

It was almost a year after the Night Howler's case, and all else failed, so I clung to hope. Well, nothing failed really, because I didn't make any moves that could fail. I didn't ask him out, I didn't have sleepovers at his place, he didn't have sleepovers at mine, I didn't have dinner with him, nothing. Only work. Why? Well, the two tools that work the best, when you just want to kill someone with your love, but don't want to tell them, (I found quite useful) is; One, denial and two, to be careful. So careful that you are scared. Scared to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, walk the wrong way, even look at him in a loving (wrong) way, which was incredibly hard to do. And it was killing me. I wanted to grab him, kiss him violently, telling him that I'll never let him go. Never let him go.

But that was only in my dreams. Every night, when I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take me, I would whisper _Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick_ over and over to dark room, hoping to dream about him. In dreams, if I fucked it up, I didn't have to give up our friendship because of it at least. Because it was always just a dream. But I will always remember all those times I would wake up in tears, whispering "No, please Nick. Come back. I didn't mean it! Please come back... please", still half asleep, then bursting out in tears and just crying of relief when I find out it that it was just a dream.

Later I became so lonely, I started talking to myself. The only thing that kept me from complete insanity is the hugs I got every morning from Nick. "Soooo," I'll say, standing in front of an open fridge, deciding what to have for dinner. "If I take onions, blueberries, carrots, a bit of thyme and... hmm... let's see... some garlic? No, that won't do. I can't cook remember? Uhm... what about..." And so it went. I considered starting to see a shrink, but decided against it. I didn't have the time. Between my work and singing lessons, I was quite busy. Yes, I took singing lessons. The one thing I was better at than solving cases. And I loved it, mainly because that filled my life with wonder. And fantasies. I found it especially helpful after a long day at work with Nick. I would sit next to him, and he would talk and talk and talk and all I could think while listening to his beautiful voice was; _I really need to kiss him someday_. It would later become too intense for me, so I would just take my work home. I didn't like doing it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Especially... _oh dog..._ when he _smiled_ at me. His green eyes looking at me, with that cute-, no _beautiful_ , lazy smile of his. The feeling of adoration and love fur him would be so strong, all I could do was to _not_ rest my head on his shoulder, or take his hand which was laying lazily on the bench next to him, or even to... _kiss_ _him_. I shuddered. At times like that, I just had to get away. Before I did something stupid like say; "I love you". So in my car I had a lot, and I meant _a lot_ , of jazz CDs. Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, Glenn Miller, Billy Holiday and much more. I would put one in, and on my way home (a 30 minute drive, mostly 1 hour because of traffic) I would sing. Loudly. "Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me..." and "No one to talk with, all by myself. No one to walk with, but I'm happy on the shelf. Ain't Misbehaven', savin' all my love for you, for you, for you, for you..." I would sing these old songs over and over and over, so much that I knew the words off by heart.

This is why I didn't know how to respond when he called me.

*Ring Ring*

I was still half asleep when I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said

I expected it to be him. He is the only one who would do something crazy like call my in the middle of the night. What I didn't expect was him practically hysterically screamed on the phone.

"Judy! It's me! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you-"

I had to stop him, for he would never stop on his own when he was worried. Wait, if that's the case then that must mean he is upset or worried. So why would Nick be worried so early in the morning? "Whoa, whoa Nick! One question at a time!" I tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably. "Why are you calling me…" I turned my head to look at the green illuminated watch on my blue bedside stand. Just looking at the blue wood made me smile "... 2:48 in the morning?" I started rambling in a serious tone, even though I was stilled smiling because of the present. "We have a briefing tomorrow morning 6:00 am sharp! And I'm not even starting about how much-"

"Carrots?"

I froze, suddenly wide awake. He didn't sound like he sounded just a minute ago. He sounded… small. And scared. And my heart almost broke.

"I need you Carrots. Now more than ever", he said in an almost whimpered like tone.

Not for the first time in his presence, whether it is over the phone or in person, I froze.

But firstly, I had to respond. ""Oh my god, are you okay." Now it was my turn to ramble on into infinity. "Are you hurt? What happened? Why are-" He interrupted. "I dreamt something. Something bad." My breath stopped cold in my throat. I almost said, _so do I_.

But wait. I was still fazed by his previous statement. He needs… _me?_ Why? He has lots of friends! A whole group he could choose from, being all these years in Zootopia. I was here just for about 2 years now, and even with me being here so long, my work kept me way too busy to make and keep friends. Which little time I had left in my day, I sang away. I'm just his partner, and even though he is my best friend, that doesn't mean I am necessarily his. Why would he need me? I always thought that I'm just one of the masses to him. So why would he choose _me_ , out of all animals?

"Carrots?" he said again, almost beggingly, bringing me back down to earth, remembering that I had to answer him.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on. Whatever it is, we'll work it out," I said, thinking that, even though it is like almost 3 am, I would not let him down. _Even after all the emotional pain he caused you?_ a little voice in the back of my head asked me, but I ignored it. "See you soon."

I would not leave my partner-, no I would not leave my _friend_ alone in the darkness.

After the Night Howler case I promised myself something.

That I would never, _ever_ let Nick down.

No matter the cost.

 **Wow, someone really cares, huh? So how far will Judy really be willing to go for Nick? I guess you'll have to find out the hard way. I hope you liked my puns XD. The two songs are actual Jazz songs, because I love Jazz. The first one is called _Fly me to the_ moon, by Frank Sinatra and the second one Ain't _' Misbehaven'_ , by Fats Waller. Not sure if Frank actually wrote it, but I don't think so. Same with Fats's song. Well, this one is WAY longer than the previous one, but I like it. It's fun to write. But also fun to read _REVIEW_ _S_! So please leave them for me. It keeps me _MOTIVATE_ _D._ **

**So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!**


	4. EWWWW - An Author's Note

Helloooooo everyone!

Firstly, I would like to DEEPLY appologize for nor updating.

BUT, I do have an reasonable excuse.

EXAMS! I am still in school, and here in my country. I know in some countries they have Summer Holiday, but we are now busy with exams.

BUT DO NOT FRET!

You will have your chapters, never fear!

And who knows, maybe I'll write one just for you in the exams. I guess we'll see.

So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!

~NicodiAngeloknowsShadows


	5. Something Beautiful

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM BACK!**

 **My exams are finally done, so let's get to writing, shall we? Soooo, let's see. Where did we left off?**

 **Oh, yeah! Time for these two to meet...**

Nick's POV:

 _She's coming._ I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Stupid fox, what? Did you really think she would say no?_ I reminded myself that it is almost 3 am. She could have said anything. It is too early, she is tired, or that I should just sort it out myself. I am a grown fox.

Why did I need Judy _here_ anyway? I heard her voice, so I know that it was indeed just a dream! She was alive and well, and now I called her in the middle of the night, "Because I need her."

Saying that out loud sounded even more stupid than it did in my head.

 _Maybe I was just looking for an excuse. An excuse to be near her._ Yes, but 3 am?!

 _Or maybe, I am testing her. Seeing how far she would go for me?_

Not only is that absurd, since I know that she'll go to the ends of the earth for me, but just thinking that made me extremely guilty. How could I think such narcissistic and selfish thoughts?!

I never have to be selfish enough, or suspicious enough, to _test_ her to know that... _I love her._ _And maybe, one day, someday, she might love... me...?_

I pulled the duvet back and scrambled out of the bed, for some reason in a hurry. Maybe I was subconsciously trying to get away from my thoughts. But my back paw had other ideas. He got tangled in the sheets, which ended with me, face first, on the ground. I groaned. Could this night get any better? Wait, I'm about to see Judy! I smiled. This night is about to get so much better. Just looking at my wallpaper on my phone, one with me and Judy at my first day of work, _her arm around me_ , made me smile and feel instantaneously better. I got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

Well, just because I witnessed her death in my mind/dream, doesn't mean I have to be a rude or unprepared host! I should probably put on a shirt. I looked at my furry chest. Nah, Judy won't mind. Right? While I was down there, I was reminded that I wasn't wearing any pants, only my boxers. Okay, she will definitely not like it when I look like a male stripper. I went over to the closet and took out some pajama bottoms, and pulled them on. It was winter and snowing outside, so I chose the long sleeved ones. My mom bought them for me, _long_ ago. Before she got diagnosed with cancer.

I sighed and looked down once again. Furry top, check. Covered bottom, check. Right. Now, for some friendliness.

I went into the kitchen, switching on all the lights as I went through the apartment. I turned on the coffee grinder and added the ground coffee into the machine. I switched it on.

I leaned back, with my back to the coffee machine, thinking about my deceased mother.

Maybe that it why Judy is so important to me. She is all that I have in this world. She has a family with 275 siblings, parent, and definitely more than 500 aunts, uncles, and how many more family members. Must be exhausting, but also nice. She at least has a family. I have no one. Only her.

I really have to stop overthinking this. She'll come, we'll talk, and she'll go home. Yeah, that's it. Nothing else. No heart to hearts, no cuddle, nothing. Right?

Just then, the doorbell rang. _That's my cue_

But to my big surprise, when I opened the door, I wasn't greeted by an insecure little bunny, who _just wanted to talk._ I was tackled to the ground by a bunny, which hugged the breath out of me, and also almost cracked 10 ribs.

"Judy... I ...can't ... help... breathe", I manage to choke out.

She let go, and I gasped for air. We were both on the ground, with her on top of me. I looked up at her. Her eyes were watery.

"God, Nick. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried! So seemed so scared in the phone call, so I decided to help you."

 _Help me? I just wanted to talk!_

"So, if it's okay with you, I would like to stay with you for a few days. I'll sleep on the couch, and you keep the bed. I hated hearing you sound so little and scared. From now on I'll be there for you. No matter what."

 _Stay with me?!_ I checked behind her. Sure enough, in the hallway were her bags! _It was like a dream come true. But I have to act like a gentleman._

"No, you take the bed." I couldn't help myself, my eyes started to water. I stood up, and hugged her, not feeling like I ever wanted to let go. "Thank you so much."

She hesitated, before returning the embrace. "You foxes are so emotional", she said, but I felt her smile into my shoulder.

How long we stayed in that hug, I could not say, but that one hug was the start of something beautiful.

 **OH, THE FEELS! XD But everything is getting together quite nicely, I think. Thank you, all of you, so much for reading the story. It means a lot to me. I'm actually enjoying writing it quite a lot myself, so definitely expect more chapters in the near future.**

 **I wonder if this might friendship between Nick and Judy just might bloom... only one way to find out!**

 **So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!**


	6. Falling

**HELLOOOO, EVERYONE!**

 **How was your day so far? I hope, for your sake, it was nice.**

 **Bearable, at least. So I have some news!**

 **1\. I am a furry, for those who don't know. Obviously. My main fursona is a Fox-Wolf hybrid, and his name is Sretan...**

 **2\. I got a boyfriend! Yay! And he is also a furry! And as beautiful as HELL! His main fursona is a Huskey-Feret hybrid. We have been dating for about a week now, and he is just amazing.**

 **And to top it all off, I think I'm falling in love with him...**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Judy's POV:

When we finally broke away, I saw that his face was wet. As if he had been crying...

 _Why?_ I thought. _Maybe something happened? Family problems? Or maybe he is still scared because of his dream? It could also be because of me..._ I shook my head. _Nah..._

Even with all my suspicions, I kept quiet about his face. If he wants to talk about it, he will.

I reached to pick up my bags, but to my surprise I was interrupted.

"No, I'll take them. You're my guest. And I'll cook. Breakfast, I mean. You go get some sleep. It is still two hours before we need to wake up for work. And I'll even wake you up. Only if you want me to, of course", Nick said, with a smile.

I was shocked. No one has ever volunteered to make me breakfast, never mind take my bags for me!

He better stop being so polite. I subconsciously licked my bunny lips. He's just getting better and better. Soon, I'll be unable to resist his charm, and then...

 _And then what?_ I thought. I was raised with the prejudice that interspecies relationships are _wrong._ And that foxes were cold blooded killers and _evil._ What will my parents say? What will the community say? The people at the station? The media?

But most importantly, what would he say?

 _He'll never accept me. Prejudices are just too strong and too much in this city. And he's a fox. I'm a bunny. We are natural predators! And how could a fox ever love a bunny?_ And I want love. As Nat King Cole said: "If I fall in love, it will be completely. Or I'll never fall in love..." I am already head over heels in love with him, but I don't want _him_ to just _like_ me. I want him to love me. I want him to fall for me, like I fell for him...

But he would never accept me as his girlfriend. Never mind as his mate!

 _Whoa whoa whoa there! My mate? We're not even dating yet, and we probably never even will! And I'm thinking about marriage? And if we do start to go out, am I sure he's the one? Am I sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with this one Fox?_

 _Sure, he's beautiful and incredibly handsome._

 _Sure, he can cook._

 _Sure, he can speak 5 different languages, namely English (the universal language), Bunny, Fox, Feline and Canine._

 _Sure, he is an excellent cop._

 _Sure, he can dance really well._

 _Sure, he is extremely charming and witty._

 _Sure, he has an eye for fashion._

 _Sure, he is the most intelligent animal I know._

 _Sure, he might learn to love me._

 _Sure, he-_

 _Okay, I have to stop there. This list is getting_ way _too long. But I guess I've made a point. He is really good in pretty much everything he does. Except singing. That he_ really _can't do._

 _But am I sure? That he's the one? Should I try to kiss him? Tonight?_

 _No. Definitely not. That would be a huge mistake._

 _I guess I'll wait. And only time will tell then..._

"Carrots? Are you okay?"

I looked up to find a worried face in front of me. And incredibly _handsome_ face in front of me, might I add. He is so close.

 _I could just lean forward and..._

 _No._ I thought. _Not tonight. Don't ruin tonight._

I'm supposed to help him. Not make out with him.

I snapped out of it, and shook my head a little bit.

"Yeah", I replied, with a small smile. "I zone out all the time like that. Sorry..."

I looked up and he smiled. Suddenly the door next to Nick's apartment flew open.

The biggest, meanest and ugliest looking black jaguar I have ever seen stepped outside. He was wearing nothing but a small tight boxer, with something that looked like little ravioli pictures on them. Weird. Or maybe it isn't ravioli. I don't know. He had a small knife in his hand, and he was busy peeling an apple. My bunny ears twitched. An apple without the skin? I frowned. As a bunny, I feel like he is murdering a perfectly healthy snack. His purple-dyed hair dropped like a curtain in front of his eyes. When he spoke, I expected his voice to be really deep... but it wasn't. And when he said his first word, I immediately knew that he was dangerous. And looking for trouble.

But the thing that scared me most about him is that he didn't say a word. He just stood there, looking at us with narrowed eyes as if to say; "A fox and a bunny? Predator and prey? Not if I can do anything about it!", but he did nothing.

I gave Nick a little shove to indicate for him to go in. Then I realized that he hasn't glanced at the Jaguar. He just looked to the ground, and jumped a little when I pushed against him. He went in, still not looking at the Jaguar. I moved into the apartment bag in the hand. I was about to go back outside to get my other bags, but Nick slammed the door closed.

He looked scared, but his voice was strangely calm when he spoke, "Don't go out there again tonight Judy." He still didn't look at me…

I tried to protest, "But my bags-!"

"I already brought them in", he said, and pointed to the bedroom, where the door stood open. I looked. Sure enough, there they were, neatly stacked.

 _How did they get there so fast?_

I looked back at him, and took a step closer. I looked at him curiously. He wiped his eyes with the back of his right paw, and took a deep breath.

"I know I should explain, but I'm just really tired right now. I promise I'll tell you later, okay?" he said with an apologetic expression on his face.

I decided to drop it. "So where are you going to sleep?" I asked him, tilting my head to the right, being quite curious. He only has one couch, and it is kind of small. And my Nick was incredibly tall.

 _And handsome._

 _And just the right size for hugging and cuddling._

 _And-_

 _Shut up,_ I thought. _Not now._

For fox sake! Why does this enticing beauty have to be on my mind the entire time?

I stole a quick glance at him. Luckily he was yawning, and didn't catch me zoning out. Again.

"I guess I'll just sleep on the couch. You take the bed", he said, offering me a small smile.

I smiled back at him. "Awww! Thanks! And remember, tomorrow we'll talk about your weird neighbor, and your dream. Good Night Nick!"

Before he could say anything, I gave him a big hug, and shut the bedroom door.

 _Well done Judy. Nothing worse than a rude guest._

I'll have to apologize to him in the morning. I'm just way too tired to do anything else but sleep. I heard him fall down on his couch in the living room.

I went to my bag, took out my uniform to hang up, so it doesn't wrinkle much more. I did that. Then I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and my carrot-onesie.

I quickly went to his bathroom, pulled on my onesie-pajama and washed my hands. I put away my toiletries, and set my phone on his bedside table. Then I belly flopped into his warm bed.

It felt amazing. It _smelt_ amazing. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Sleeping in Nick's bed! It would be like sleeping with him next to me. I buried my head deep in his pillow, and inhaled his sweet, sweet scent. God I loved him.

I caught myself, and not for the first time, wishing that Nick was with me right now. I stopped my smelling and thinking, and suddenly lifted my head off his pillow.

 _Wait a minute! He can be with me!_

 _But what if he doesn't want to?_

 _No, I mustn't give him a choice. Right, that's what I'll do. It's now or never._

I picked up my phone, and sent Chief Bogo a quick message and set my phone back down again. I quickly hopped out of his bed, and opened the bedroom door. I knew that he had probably dozed off by now.

 _Don't give him a choice!_ The words echoed through my mind.

"Nick", I called, definitely waking him up.

"Wha-?" he said groggily as I grabbed him by the arm.

"Come", was all I said, but it was enough. "You're sleeping in the same bed with me tonight. I know you don't like being that close to me, but you've had a rough night. You need some sleep. With me." I blushed a bit at that last part. Luckily it was dark. "I sent the Bogo a message. We're not going in tomorrow."

I led him to the bed. The way he fell on the bed told me he was half asleep. I pulled up the covers, and hopped in with him. I pulled my covers up as well.

Then I froze. Because I felt something. Something in my paw.

 _Was that… another paw?! In mine?_

It took me a moment to register what was going on. Physically, I mean. Not mentally. Mentally my mind looked like that moment when you take 70 shades of different colors paint and just throw them together. So messed up. What was he doing?

 _He was asleep_.

Of course. Yeah. That's it! He doesn't know what he's doing! I was relieved for some reason, but also a little bit sad… I gave his paw a quick squeeze, and then let go to turn on my side, with my back to him.

And for the second time in less than 3 minutes, I froze. What was happening tonight?!

I couldn't believe what he did. He scooted until he lay just behind my back, and put his arms over my shoulders, and pulled me close.

More dreaming and sleepiness from his side? I don't think so.

But why make a scene? I relaxed into his safe, warm loving arms.

And then he leaned towards my ear, so close that I could smell his sweet cinnamon breath and feel it blow on my ear as he blew talked.

And what he said, that one small sentence, changed my life forever.

"I think…" He hesitated, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I think I'm falling for you carrots…"

And in my entire life, I don't think there has, or ever will be, a better night than tonight.

 **Phew! Done! FINALLY, eh? Slightly longer chapter this one, but worth it. I had so much fun writing this one!**

 **They're slowly getting together. Judy and Nick. Quite the move Nick made there. Let's see where this goes. Hmm, I'm quite curious…**

 **Do you think this will last? Or is it just a small, one time cuddly? Let me know in your reviews! Which you'll definitely leave!**

 **RIGHT!**

 **…right?**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **So goodbye until next time, all you beautiful people of the internet!**


End file.
